


Waiting for it

by geeky_galpal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Zelena's child, first chapter involves a prominent role by Robyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_galpal/pseuds/geeky_galpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal only wanted to be there for Regina, who has been stretched so thin lately. And that is how she has found herself asleep on the couch, exhausted from babysitting, with “Elmo” playing in the background.</p><p>(Auntie Mal, baby Robyn, a bit of Zelena/Mal getting to know each other, and Regina having sex on the couch with her girlfriend-- it's what all the babysitters do in those teen movies, after all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maleficent appears at the front door of 108 Mifflin Street in a puff of grey smoke that smells a bit like sandalwood in its wake. It’s not as flashy as Regina’s purple or Zelena’s electric green, but it’s suited her well all these centuries. She could’ve asked Lily to drive her. Even casual magic is a bit dramatic for Storybrooke daily life. But, she couldn’t remember what shifts Lily worked on Mondays and Regina had said this was an emergency.

Actually, what Regina said was, “Zelena has really lost it this time. Robyn’s definitely a Mills woman; she has taken to her terrible two’s very early. And Zelena is threatening a full on Greek tragedy if she doesn’t get help. The new zoning regulations have to be in by tonight, Emma and David are off on a call, Snow is still at the school. And I hate to bother you, but…”

Mal didn’t bother listening to the end of her ramble. Regina’s voice was tight, bordering on manic. So many people depend on her these days, this was the least Mal could do.

And besides, she loves her little bird. Having Robyn in her life has been one of the greatest delights in rekindling her relationship with Regina. Her sister on the other hand, well.

“Oh rubbish. I didn’t ask for you.” Zelena opens the door before Mal can complete her knocking.

“Good afternoon, Zelena. Regina mentioned that maybe you could use a little help this afternoon?”

Zelena runs a bit prickly. Mal knows that many find her hard to like. But Maleficent appreciates that she’s become quite protective of her sister over these last few months. She wasn’t with them in the Underworld, but she’s heard enough. Heard the rumors from Lily. Heard closer to the facts from Regina.

She knows that Zelena lost a love the same night Regina lost hers, more to the point that she killed her love for Regina’s safety. Anyone willing to protect her little queen has the gratitude of the dragon. She knows that Zelena is now a single mother with a baby that she didn’t quite think through having. She knows what it means to make terrible, unforgivable decisions when you are mad with loneliness and lost in the darkness. She knows that Zelena is now so in love with the red headed little joy currently rampaging somewhere inside the house. That she desperately doesn’t want to make Cora’s mistakes.

Yes, Mal knows a lot. She perhaps even knows more than Zelena would be comfortable with.

She also knows that Zelena has yet to invite her into the house.

Maleficent brings up a gloved hand up to adjust her pinned curls. Clears her throat. She generally keeps a warm temperature, but this is still winter in Maine.

Zelena quirks her mouth to the side. Wordlessly, she reenters the house, leaving room fro Mal to trail behind her.

They find the little bird in the sitting room, wailing in her playpen.

“It seems that none of her toys are satisfactory anymore. Even the red monster one. And I thought all babies were supposed to love the red monster one!” Zelena collapses into an oversized chair next to where Robyn hopelessly won’t stop crying.

Sitting across from Zelena on the couch, Maleficent slowly sets aside her gloves and wool coat. She had not looked closely before, but Zelena has bruised circles under her eyes. Her hair is somehow both frizzled and stringy. For a woman who is usually impeccably dressed, she is in what looks to be a pair of ill-fitting black cloth pants that have food stains on them. If it weren’t for the green of her t-shirt, Maleficent would say she could barely recognize her.

Robyn seems to have lost a little breath. She’s exchanged the wails of a mermaid for the whimpers of a hurt wolf. Well, that’s something at least.

“The red monster one?”

“Elmo”, Zelena points to the discarded stuffed toy, a bright ball of fire red-orange fur and smooth plastic eyes, that has apparently ruined their lives.

“Ah. I see.”

“You didn’t have to come. My sister really cocked this up.”

“And yet, I’m here”

They sit in silence at that. Robyn, having noticed Mal’s presence, is struggling to be free of her tiny floor jail.

Mal gets up to help her, delighted in the way Robyn has finally begun to recognize her face. Her little bird makes the most wonderful whoosing sound at being picked up, using her chubby fingers to palm at Mal’s cheeks.

“Well, she wouldn’t do that for me! She hasn’t stopped crying in nearly three days!”

For a moment, Maleficent worries her lip. She hadn’t meant to overstep, she only did what felt right. She’s been building such a connection with this little one who she’s coming to think of her as family. Zelena is a good mother, and to spare her, Mal thinks of perhaps telling a small lie. Saying that she worked a spell on the tiny human creature currently playing with the buttons on her shirt.

But Zelena is a powerful magic wielder in her own right, she would know immediately. Besides, the Mills sisters have made it a point to use as little magic with the baby as possible.

Maleficent settles on the truth. She’s never been one to mince her words, she believes that Zelena of all people will appreciate that: “Zelena dear, you are tired. You love your daughter, but you are wound up like a coil. And she can feel it. Maybe what you both need is a break.”

“But—“

“It’s not that I’m special to the little bird. That is not why she stopped crying. It’s because I’m calm. You need to calm.”

Zelena’s eyes are downcast. She’s a tall woman, even when sitting, but here she looks small.

Mal sets Robyn down in front of her. The baby is just figuring out her two leg steps, but she’s not fast yet. More stumble than walk. Mal can catch if she heads towards anything sharp. Mal sympathizes with her plight. Movement is faster on four legs. Actually, movement is faster with wings, but her little bird wasn't quite so lucky.

She motions for Zelena to join her on the couch and is surprised when the green witch gets up and moves. She has to be more even exhausted than Maleficent first thought, “Why don’t I watch Robyn for a few hours, and you can go upstairs to your attic and shower. Or nap. Or tend to the plants you care for.”

“She’s only ever been with either me or Regina, since—“ Zelena looks away, biting her lips tight, her ice blue eyes glass over. “It wouldn’t be right. I already lost her once. I've put her in harms way more than that. I have to be there”

There it is. Mal knows that feeling. She was not in Zelena’s precise shoes, from what she’s heard of it, but she knows losing a child all too well. She empathizes with feeling as if her dark magic caused her own infant harm. After all, if she weren’t seen as a villain, would Snow and David had done what they did to Lily? Was she not at least some of the root of the life long pain her daughter experienced?

She stretches her long legs below, giving Robyn something to practice lifting herself up to, help her with her balance. She considers Zelena’s words.

Lily has already grown into her adult form, but Mal would keep her close every second if she could. Perhaps that feeling is universal for all mothers, but she thinks that for women who all to well know the dangers of the world- women who once were the dangers of the world- that feeling is justifiably more acute.

“This wouldn’t really be parting with Robyn. You will be right upstairs. It will only be for a few hours. It’s meant to help…. If you sleep a bit, I think you’ll feel back in control. Sometimes we all fall a bit behind the curve of the road.”

“So you and my sister, you’re shagging more frequent these days, yeah?”

Maleficent doesn’t bluster easy, but that was quite the non- sequitur.

“You giving it to her good and proper?”

“I sincerely doubt Regina would be comfortable with you being privy to those details…. But, your sister and I have a long, deep friendship. That is no secret. She is my very best friend. Whatever is developing between us, rest assured that it is more than just sex.”

Zelena pauses. Then cackles. Outright cackles. Her face splitting into the first smile she’s had since Mal has been at the house. A small break in the damn between them. And she can’t help but notice, Zelena smiles like her sister.

“In all of that, you didn’t deny the question. Good for you, then!”

She bends over to lift her daughter in the air, creating quite the matching image to the little bird nickname that they’ve taken to calling her. “Ok my sweetheart, you are going to play with your Auntie Mal for a bit and your Mum is going to try for some sleep. We will be back together before you know it. And then maybe we will have Granny’s for dinner? A little wicked ladies night out? Hmm?”

Mal watches as Zelena cuddles her growing child to her chest. The air of the room already improving. She can’t help the warmth that blooms in her stomach. It is the first time she’s ever been “Auntie Mal”. Having been alone for centuries and now to this. It's been quite a flight.

 

* * *

 

 

When Zelena returns back downstairs, more than a few hours later, the sun already beginning to set, Mal is no less proud of her new title. She is however, very tired.

Robyn is safe and happy, gurgling baby giggles as she lazily bounces her back and forth on her knee. Maleficent's lost all energy. Yet, Robyn seems to still just be getting started. The best she can do is to sit here on the floor, her back supported by the couch, and reside her body over as the child's plaything of choice. She has been climbed over and stepped on more times than she can count.

Elmo is on the television above them playing on loop, all other forms of entertainment forsaken. Zelena was correct; babies love this little red monster.

Robyn rather clumsily climbs from Mal’s thigh at the sound of Zelena’s steps and starts crawling towards the stairs. Mal can’t tell if mother or daughter is more overjoyed at their reunion. And if her eyes water a bit, thinking of a reunion another mother-daughter reunion, after 30 years apart. Well, that’s ok too.

What is not okay however is the soreness in her knees as she pulls herself from the floor. Or perfect curls now askew and loose at the neck. Or her perfect lipstick now discarded after Robyn attempted to use it as a crayon. She doesn’t know where it went- and that was her favorite red shade.

Still the satisfaction she feels is undeniable as she wishes Zelena a pleasant night out with her little lady.

She’s too tired to put away Robyn’s toys. She knows how the mess will annoy Regina and vows to magic them away—later, after she’s closed her eyes for just a minute. She stretches out on the couch, squishing a pillow just below her head. Yes, that will work. Just a quick cat-nap and then she will clean up after herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I earn the explicit rating.

The quietest kiss on the side of her cheek. More breath than kiss, really.

Then, another. And another. They are building. A few are slow, hot.

Some feather light, others not so much..… ttssss, OW!, was that last one a bite? Oh yes, just a little one. A small tug at the flesh on her neck.

And Maleficent smiles to herself; she knows whom those kisses belong to. She knows even before she’s fully awake. Her body moves by habit, responding to soft touches and small kisses and fingers that are caressing her sides through her silk shirt.

Her touch could pull Mal out of even her deepest sleeps (ironic, Mal knows, but there you have it). And even right now, when Robyn has completely exhausted her, waking up for Regina is completely worth it.

“Did my niece give you a hard day,” Regina whispers just below Mal’s ear. She feels as Regina reaches over her for the remote and hears the television being turned off.

“Hmmhm.” Mal’s not awake enough for words yet. Regina chuckles. She pinches her playfully at her sides and pulls her face away.

“Maleficent”

“Mhhmm…”

“You have to at least open your eyes”

“Mmm… sorry.” Mal rasps more than speaks. How long was she out for?

Mal shifts her body a bit, turns and lifts her head from the pillows she’s stuffed on the armrest. Opens her eyes just enough to see Regina fully climb on top of her, a knee on either side of her hips. She’s started back with the feather light touches, up and down, breast to bellybutton—humming in satisfaction to herself. Her hair falling down as she admires Mal’s body, blocking her face a bit. Mal is so enamored by the image. She lays her arms around Regina’s shoulders, pulling her in for a more proper kiss.

Mal may have been exhausted before, but that is already long gone. A moan from the back of Regina’s throat vibrates against Mal’s lips as their tongues meet. She wraps her arms a little tighter around Regina, pulling them even closer together. Gods, her tongue is delicious. And strong. And that is all it takes for Mal to get a little turned on. Regina on top of her, Regina waking her up with kisses, Regina combing her hands over Mal’s body.

Despite the fact that her brain is groggy from both the sleep she was just in the middle of and the arousal that is quickly overtaking her, Maleficent can’t help but want to check in with Regina. Since they have started back together, they usually take their time. They always talk a bit first, before they move on to, well, … this.

When they finally pull away to gasp for air, Mal’s every intention is to start talking, but then Regina dives right back in, pressing her tongue deep in that spot on Mal’s clavicle that always makes her grown. Her eyes automatically flutter close and she can’t remember a thing.

She strokes the side of Regina’s arms and listens to the sounds of her nibbling up and down her neck. Slowly she regains her bearings.

“Reginaaa…”

She’s ignored. Regina has now moved on her collarbone and has taken to sucking at the soft spot of skin underneath her jawline. Gods, give her strength. Maleficent moves her hands from Regina’s arms and uses her right hand to cusp her face. She pulls Regina up so they can look at each other more eye-to-eye.

“Regina”

“What is it? I’m doing some of my best work right now.”

Mal smiles at her tenderly, her stomach butterflies. Her little queen can be so determined sometimes. She has always been that way. Stubborn. But still, Mal has to make sure that nothing is bubbling beneath the surface. “Is everything ok?”

Regina kisses her softly, then deeply. “I just… You were there when I needed you today. You picked up slack and that meant I could be everywhere even when I couldn’t be.” She pauses. Mal senses her tension. Regina still looks past her to a spot on the wall, and then up to the ceiling. When she resettles on Mal, there’s warmth in her smile, “I appreciate how good you are with Robyn.”

Mal searches her eyes for a moment longer. In them, she can see dancing the words that Regina can’t make her mouth move into yet. It’s ok. She knows words like “love” and “need” have gotten them both into trouble in the past. She loved Briar Rose. Regina loved her Daniel. Regina loved Robin. They both loved each other. It all turned to ash. They have time now. Mal has waited this long, and she’s more than happy to wait for Regina’s bravery to catch up to what her eyes are already saying. It will happen. Mal is good at waiting.

So instead Mal nips at her lips a little. Playful. Grabs the bottom lip and drags it in between her fingers. Does a teeny dragon roar. Something to lighten the mood.

That worked. Regina quietly laughs at her, strokes her cheek a little. Mal brings her hands to the top of Regina’s thighs, admiring how she can see the muscles flex now that their make out session has ruched Regina’s dress up to her ass.

Regina goes back to kissing her. Slowly. Deliberately. Her fingers tracing down her neck, barely touching skin. They dance across Mal’s collarbone, stroke the soft skin between her breasts.

Mal purrrrrs a bit, enjoying their intimacy. Scraping the back of Regina’s neck. The arousal, a growing heat between them like the fire that they are both so found of.

After a while, Regina shifts. Mal wants to pout at the loss of touch but instead gasps a bit in shock when she feels Regina’s hand push between her legs, pressing as hard as she can against her. It's not quite painful, but it is sharp. Before she can respond, Regina switches to strokes, up and down, and even through her trousers, that is pleasant. Regina laughs a smug little half-laugh at Mal’s surprise. Ah. The change was purposeful.

“You can be quite evil sometimes, you know that?”

“Indeed,” she smirks.

Reflexively, Mal’s hips begin to follow the rhythm that Regina is setting, creating more friction. Regina responds in kind, pressing her palm more securely, over and over, sending ripples of pleasure at each contact. The sound that escapes from Mal’s mouth can only be described as hungry. Yearning. She pulls Regina up to her, pushing her tongue further into her mouth, moaning into her.

Mal runs her hands down Regina’s neck, stopping at the mounds of her breasts. She takes a squeeze at them through her dress. Regina breaks their kissing; choosing instead to attack Mal’s neck with a broad, open mouth and deep vacuum sucks. Hot air pressed against skin.

“Maybe—Hmmm– maybe I should offer to babysit more often. I love spending time with Robyn, but I didn’t know the perks would be this good”

“You haven’t been in this realm long enough to have seen 80s teen movies”

“I know movies! Lily’s been helping me. Should I ask her about these ‘teen movies’? We can add them to the list she keeps making for me.”

Regina gives her that look again. The open one, with the warm smile and scared, dancing eyes. Before Mal can question it, Regina shakes it away.

Mal’s attention gets drawn back to the hand between her legs. Regina’s rubbing tight, fast circles through the fabric of her slacks. She’s pressing down really hard; Mal can tell that she’s trying to get the friction she knows Mal likes. With clothes on it’s different than if they were skin-to-skin. It’s harder. Rougher. It feels wild and raw.

Mal’s lower body twitches. She is already so wet and the friction is making the fabric of her panties feel delicious. “Fuuuck”, she grinds her hips up into Regina’s hands the best she can. The friction. OH GODS, that friction. She needs more. She needs whatever Regina will give her. “Fuck” she huffs out again, adjusting a bit so that she can grip at the sides of Regina’s breasts. Regina should be getting something out of this too. She uses Regina’s small gasp to capture her mouth, enjoy the feeling of their tongues meeting again.

The kiss seems to have slowed their pace. Mal continues to press her palms into Regina’s breasts, kneading them through the fabric of her dress. She moves to slide her hands underneath, lightly dragging her nails across the flesh of her upper thigh. Yes, this is good. The sounds that Regina makes. Soft. They remind Mal of so long ago, another realm, another them. Mal smirks, ‘that’s a good little queen’ she thinks to herself.

She starts to walk her fingers up, underneath the hem. Regina’s quiet pants spurring her on…. But before she reaches her destination, she’s stopped. A vice grip on her wrists.

“No,” Regina whispers. “You don’t get to touch. Not yet”

Oh no.

She’s in that kind of mood. That’s the game they are playing tonight.

And with just one look into Regina’s glimmering eyes and Mal knows that this is going to be torturous. Regina is going to tease her and tease her until Mal could just come by looking at her (just thought of it and she could almost come right now). She shivers.

Regina leans in close, bringing their face within a hair of each other, and outlines Mal’s lips with the tip of her tongue. Mal is already dizzy.

“Your hands, they stay at your sides or above your head. Do you understand?”

And she knows that this too, is part of the game. Regina tells her the rules, and Mal inevitably breaks them. She can’t keep her hands off of her. She never can. Regina is too tempting, and when she gets like this…

“I don’t know if I can.”

Regina raises an eyebrow. Licks her lips. Her cheeks are flushed with arousal, but the look on her face is as commandeering as ever. She shifts, moving so that one of her knees is now pushing right between Mal’s thighs. It sends sparks flying.

And that changes Mal’s mind all together. “Okay,” Mal’s eyes dart across Regina’s face, taking in Regina’s surprise at her quick submission. “I will very much try.” And Mal means it; she has never really, sincerely tried not to touch. She never understood the point; she wants Regina to feel the same pleasure that she does. But, maybe there is something to the teasing.

Mal twists her head up a bit, getting as close to Regina’s ear as possible, and husks, “Only for you.”

Regina’s eyes flash purple. It’s less than second and it’s gone, but Mal knows what she is in for.

Regina kisses Mal hard, and then moves back to her neck. And- Ohhh- OH- tsssss-Ouch! That’s going to leave a mark. Regina’s tongue flutters back, easing the marred skin. Worth it. Her knee grinds further against Mal’s sex and Mal stutters her breath as that warm, familiar, all-consuming, pulsing settles in.

She raises her hips, pressing herself more onto Regina’s leg, craving the friction. She grinds herself against it in small movements. It’s the best she can do from the couch, but it’s more than enough to make her moan. The adrenaline of her arousal leaving her heartbeat drumming in her own ears.

In her squirming, Mal has ended up with her one of legs bent right against where she knows Regina needs it. She's not sure if this counts as breaking the rules, but she pushes up just a little. Just enough for Regina to feel it.

Regina puffs out a hard fought breath against Mal’s neck. She starts rocking herself against the thigh that’s been offered to her. So, Mal supposes, this isn’t cheating after all.

“That’s it, move against me,” Mal coaxes as she continues her own grind against Regina’s leg. Regina grabs ahold of Mal’s hands and laces their fingers together on the pillow above Mal’s head. They meet their lips together in a kiss.

Regina surges her hips forward, making Mal moan. And then she starts rocking herself against Mal in tandem. She’s making herself feel good, and the show of it drives Mal wild. Mal looks down between them, watching as Regina uses Mal’s body to pleasure herself. It’s unspeakably sexy. Mal bites back another moan; not wanting to break the spell. Regina moves and moves, riding Mal’s thigh. They are tied so close together right now, Mal can faintly smell her sweat, feel her breath quicken as hot air runs in rapid succession against Mal’s cheek.

Mal wishes she were cocky enough to smirk right now, but she’s in awe. Watching Regina’s body move, their hips rolling together in perfect pace. Regina pulls her upper body back and now Mal can enjoy every curve of her body as it dances. This is art.

“Touch me”, Mal pleads. She’d be ashamed of how needy she’s become, how quickly she’s been reduced to this puddle, but she knows that Regina loves it when she begs. How it emboldens her. “Touch me. Please”

Regina rewards her with a kiss, pushing her knee harder into Mal and re-grabbing hold of her hands. Mal whines at the increased pressure- and that was one noise too far because just as quickly as it was all coming to a head, everything screeches to a halt.

“NO! NOOOOO” Mal can’t believe it. She’s incredulous. “Don’t stop.”

“You think I didn't know what you were doing? I always know.” Regina tsks. “I’m not going to come yet. And neither are you”

“Maybe, if you’re good, we can reevaluate later, ” Regina’s voice drops to barely a whisper. She smirks, “Until then, you can just imagine what it will feel like. Once we are in the bedroom. To have my fingers-“ She trails them across the tender insides of Mal’s wrists- “inside you. It will feel so good, when I curl them just like this. And push in so sweetly. So slowly. I bet you would even do the whimpering that you know I like.”

Maleficent’s entire world right now is Regina’s words, and the throbbing of her own heartbeat. She exhales as she can feel wetness utterly pooling between her thighs.

Regina closes in further to the side of Mal’s face, licking some of the sweat that has gathered at her pulse point. “But that’s not going to happen for a very, very long time.”

Mal groans in frustration, trying to stop herself from pushing her entire body up into Regina. She wants to play by the rules. She really does.

Regina lewdly pops an ear lobe into her mouth, and then faintly licks her tongue along the outer shell. She reaches down with her right hand and twists one of Mal’s nipples sharply. Mal gasps, “Maybe it’s time for the bedroom now, then?”

Oh, the smug grin on Regina’s face. “Eager dragon”

“You are so sexy right now”

“Hmmmhm. I know.”

She finally releases Mal’s hands and wrists. Before she can do something she regrets, Maleficent resides herself to gripping onto the armrest above her head.

Regina readjusts so that she can stretch her entire body on top of Mal’s longer frame, pressing herself in between Mal's legs from a new angle. Mal groans and pushes her hips up into her, needing to feel more. Needing the throbbing to never stop.

Still, Regina slides down a bit, kissing the top of Mal’s breasts. Sliding her tongue just under the collar of her shirt, working her way from the right mound to the left. Leaving distracting, open mouth kisses, as her hands work at the front buttons. She leaves the shirt on, but open. More kisses start to dot Mal’s stomach, hands caressing her bare skin.

Regina’s fingers walk their way back up to the underwire of Mal’s bra, massaging under her breasts. Soon her mouth follows, leaving wet, open kisses all over the silk material. Mal’s nipples are at full attention. The bra doing nothing to protect her from the outside elements now that it has been soaked through by Regina’s tongue and mouth. Regina hums, seemingly pleased by her work. She rubs the nipples with the palm of her hands, first clockwise and then counter-clockwise. Mal squirms and releases teasing, shaking little breaths. Regina begins more fervently toying with her nipples, using her thumb and forefinger to pull at them and then bringing her mouth to suck at one, then the other, warming them. The cycle is good. It’s all so good, so right. Just. Like. That. She keeps going like this until Mal is actively arching her back into Regina’s grasp and– “Ugggggggh!”– Did that grunt just come from her?

“Shhhhhhh, Mal! Be patient. We’re almost there.”

Regina moves on. Continuing her decent until her face is practically between Mal’s legs, her hands running up and down her thighs. With nothing firm to rub against, Mal finds herself bucking from couch to the far away warmth of Regina’s breath. Regina stills her. Kisses her through the fabric of her pants. Gentle. Like she’s worshipping.

And Mal is all 10s and 11s. She’s squirming, on edge, her need is so high. Her very skin is on fire. She hisses as Regina moves to unbutton her pants...

This has all been too much. Regina has pushed her past her limit. She’s barely touched her, still hasn’t touched where Mal most needs her. But still, Mal is tumbling over into the abyss. And she’s going to—she knows she can’t, but she is—she is going to, “Fuck. You… You… hmmmh. No. You have to stop. REGINA STOP.”

Regina looks up wide-eyed. Mal loves that, loves that no matter where they are in the act, Regina always checks first and foremost that her lover is ok. She waits a moment and allows Regina to inspect her face, so that she can see that nothing grave is wrong beyond the limits of what they are playing. Regina smiles satisfactorily. The game shall continue, then.

“Do you really want me to stop?”, she teases.

“Regina, I swear. If you lay another finger on me, I am going to come.” Maleficent may be one of the most powerful sorceresses in all the realms, but there is only so much she can do against her own body. If Regina so much as grazes across her bare clit, if she sinks a single knuckle into her wetness— Ohhh hmffhf Oh Gods, the pulse that just shot through! She’s making this worse on herself.

Regina fakes a pout, “But, Maaaaaaal….”

“If you touch me, I will come.” Maleficent is insistent.

She tries to regain some composure, will her body back down off the ledge, as she watches Regina battle against herself. It’s a pause. A second to breathe. Regina gives her a wink; “Help me with your pants.”

Together they make quick work of the pants, leaving them on the floor. Regina slides her hands up, skating them across Mal’s thighs, already trembling, and re-settles herself in between them. Slowly getting closer to where Mal needs her the most.

Mal’s eyes are shut so tight that all she sees are sparks of red and yellow and blue. Reflections of the light inside her eyelids, but to Maleficent right now they more resemble the flames that she exhales as a dragon cascading across the sky. She’s biting her bottom lip so hard that’s nearly sucked the entirety of it back inside her mouth. But she’s been so good, her hands haven’t left the armrest (gripping so tight her knuckles are probably pure white, but they haven’t left. And that is what’s important.)

Regina’s kisses up her inner thighs are murderous. They are both soft and alive with fire, and inching closer to where Mal is already clenching, releasing. Her inner muscles working their way around nothing, pulling in air. She’s never felt so empty and so ready.

And the closer Regina gets, the more she slows down.

It’s maddening. By the time Regina reaches the edge of her panties, Mal’s entire body is shaking from the arousal and the sheer willpower not to touch anything- to play Regina’s game- to play by the rules. Mal focuses all her energy on pacing her breathing. She has excellent lung capacity. She can do this.

Or so she thought.

Regina finally makes contact with her drenched panties. Placing the softest, most caring kiss that Mal can remember receiving from her.

And whatever crashing wave of an orgasm that Maleficent had been trying to hold off, she just can’t anymore. It’s roaring full speed coming right at her. She’s coming. Regina closes her mouth against Mal’s clit and sucks hard. Mal's upper body pitches forward off the couch, body tight as wire, rolling her hips.

Regina doesn’t move, let’s Mal ride against her face, use her for friction as —Hmmmhm, Oh fuck, Oh fuck, Oh fuck Oh FUCK IS SHE COMING- that bright white hot pleasure is increasing and moving through her like an unstoppable force. Regina licks her through the wetness of her panties; warm, encouraging tongue swirling and pushing the fabric directly into where Maleficent’s pulsing. She uses her hands to grip at the top hinges of Mal’s thighs, holding her secure as her hips continue to pump and shake.

Mal gulps down air. Regina switches to placing gentle kisses on Mal’s panties moving from one side to the other. When Mal finally relaxes back against the couch Regina quietly strokes her hipbones with hardly there little touches, sending enjoyable flickers through her still sensitive nerves (why are these panties even still on? Regina's tongue made quite sure that she can't wear them the rest of the day). Eventually Mal shudders one final big breath and reaches down to her, motioning for her to come up.

“Now,” Mal hugs Regina close to her body, “Let’s get to bed.”

Regina agrees, getting up first and then offering a still shaky Mal her hand. Together they pick up her pants from the floor and try to reshape the throw pillows. Quiet. Enjoying the silence of each other.

Heading to the stairs, Mal can’t help but hear a hushed chuckle behind her. She doesn’t bother to look back, “Don’t be smug.”

As they climb towards the landing, Regina whispers–less than a whisper really, barely a breath– uttered as if it was supposed to remain secret, “I love you”.

Maleficent is certain that she wasn't meant to overhear that. But, she did. Secret or not, Mal heard it. Her heart swells at Regina’s courage. Still, she doesn’t let on.


End file.
